


Truth or Dare

by Ellie_S219



Series: Grimmons  Short Stories [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Shipmaster Donut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Donut invites red team to a game night of truth or dare!





	Truth or Dare

“Aw come on Grif! Just admit it already. It’s not like it’s going to change how I act around you and you know that!” Donut pleaded. 

“Nah dude, I’m totally straight,” Grif said flicking the cookie part of an oreo at Donut.

“Please, you’re as straight as Simmons!” 

“Exactly Donut, I’m straight.”

“What? Simmons isn’t straight silly!” 

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah Grif, Simmons is gay.” 

“Alright then fine, maybe I’m just a little, tiny, itty bitty bit, hella gay for Simmons. But that’s it, and if you tell him I said this I’ll slit your throat while you’re asleep.”

“Don’t you worry, I won’t tell him anything. But just so you know, I am going to try and play matchmaker, but I’ll be subtle, I promise. I’m also thinking of having a game night for the base today, I’m sure a game of truth or dare will be fun for everybody.”

“Donut, I swear to God you better not try anything.”

“Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of beer.” 

“Fine.”

***********

It was an hour past dinner at red base, and Donut had spoken to both Simmons and Grif each separately before starting his new game night. Now, each soldier sat in the living room of red base thinking the other was getting drunk enough to forget anything they were told that night, but they’d both only had one drink each before switching to water that was still in beer bottles. 

“Alright! I was thinking we’d play truth or dare!” Donut said setting down more beer bottles that he’d refilled with water for Grif and Simmons. 

Now, since neither Grif or Simmons had ever paid attention to how they act when they’re drunk, and Donut told them to not let on that they were sober, Grif fell back on the couch and said, “That sounds great Donut.” 

“Alright, Simmons, you wanna go first?”

“Sure.”

“True or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Has anyone at any point in your life told you they love you?” Donut asked.

“Does family count?”

“Sure.”

“Then no,” Simmons said before nervously laughing. 

“Okay. Grif, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Would you rather kiss your crush or see them naked?”

“If I pick the see them naked option is it like an accidental thing where it doesn’t lead to talking about feelings and shit?”

“Sure.”

“Then totally see them naked. Now Donut, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Where the hell did you get these questions?”

“Google. Simmons?”

“Truth.”

“What is your one biggest fear in a relationship?”

Simmons laughed and pointed finger guns at Donut, “That’s adorable, how you think there’s anyone in the universe that likes me enough for me to be in a relationship.”

“Grif?”

“Truth.”

“Do you have any hidden tattoos or piercings?”

“Yep.”

“Care to elaborate?” Donut asked waving a beer bottle in Grif’s general direction.

“Nope, guess you’ll have to ask more specific questions next round.”

“Fine, truth me!” 

“Do you have a crush on anyone we know, and if so who?”

“Oh that’s one’s easy, remember that medic? He’s kinda hot. Simmons?”

“Truth.”

“Out of everybody in this room, who would you go out with?”

“Grif, he’d probably decide to leave to go take a nap halfway through the date anyway.”

“Pfft, you don’t know me. Truth.” 

“I don’t know I’m outta questions man,” Simmons said falling back on the couch.

“Seriously, you’ve asked like two.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll just keep asking you two questions back and forth and whoever refuses to answer a question first loses!” Donut said trying to act that hadn’t been his plan the entire time, “Grif, what is your greatest fear in a relationship?”

“Shit dude, hell if I know. Oh, if I had to date someone that refused to binge watch tv with me.” 

“Alright, Simmons, describe your dream guy.”

“Somebody kinda strong, and smart, like not smarter than me because that’d piss me off, but not a dumbass either.” 

“Grif, if you had to marry anyone in this room who would it be and why?”

“Simmons, even if he decides to be a douche and wake me up before noon every day at least he’ll watch tv with me.”

“Simmons, have you ever been in a friends with benefits situation?”

“Hell no.”

“Grif, do you currently have a crush on anyone?”

Grif did a lazy half salute, “Yeet.” 

“Simmons, do you?”

“I’m not a chick Donut, but yeah, I’ve got somebody that I like more than I like most people.”

“Alright, are we going to do some dares so or no?” Grif asked grabbing some of the Oreos that were on the table, knowing where Donut’s questions were leading.

“Sure Grif, I dare you to tell us what your crush looks like, and remember that I already know who it is so don’t lie.” 

“He’s a-” 

“HE!” Simmons said sitting up very quickly and nearly dropping his beer.

“Yeah, nerd, pay attention. He’s a cyborg with red hair and really pretty eyes. Good job Donut, I officially sound like a chick.”

Simmons blinked at Grif a few times before asking, “Dude, how fucking wasted are you right now?”

Grif panicked before answering, “Hella.”

“Well Simmons, now I dare you to kiss your crush.” Donut said sitting back and very proud of himself. 

“But-”

“Come on dude, we literally just established that he’ll probably be too drunk to remember it anyway.”

“That doesn’t make this situation better Donut!”

“Ugh, fine, just kiss him on the cheek if you’re so fucking worried about it.”

“Fine but if he punches me I’m blaming you,” Simmons said pointing at Donut before leaning over towards Grif’s spot on the couch and pecking his cheek before immediately going back to his own spot. 

Grif froze before turning to Simmons and looking back at Donut, “You knew, didn’t you! You little shit!” He lightly grabbed Simmon’s shirt and pointed at Donut, “You’re lucky I’m really happy right now or I’d be beating the fucking shit out of you.” He said before leaning in to kiss Simmons again. 

When Grif pulled back Simmons’ eyes were closed and he smiled as he rested his forehead against Simmons’, “You okay there nerd?”

“Yep.”

Sarge finally decided to contribute to the situation after drinking at least ten beers and having just opened a new bottle, “Why does this beer taste like water?”

Donut answered, “Oh, those were for Grif and Simmons, I’ll go get you more beers, Sarge.” 

“Wait, what!” Both Grif and Simmons yelled after Donut before turning to each other.

Simmons spoke first, “So much for being hella wasted huh?”

“Hey, the way I saw it, worst case scenario I would’ve told you I love you, you’d freak out, and then you’d forget by tomorrow morning and I wouldn’t bring it up again.” 

“You love me?” 

Grif shrugged and Simmons lightly punched his arm, “I mean I can’t picture my life without you and if you ever left I’d never bother to get up in the morning, and not just because I wouldn’t have you to yell at me anymore. But do I love you, pfft, and you call me the dumbass.” Grif said rolling his eyes and kissing Simmons’ forehead. 

“I-” 

Sarge leaned forward in his armchair to interrupt Simmons, “Alright, I’ve got a dare for you two.”

“What?” Grif asked.

“I dare you two to get married, and I’m not talking right now, but eventually. I dare you two to go get married and have kids and be happy!” 

Grif smirked, “You know, it’s not really a dare if it’s something I was planning on doing anyway.” 

Sarge smiled and got up from his chair and started walking to the kitchen, but he stopped by Grif and put his hand on his shoulder, “Grif, I’ve never believed in you, but if you make Simmons happy, you have my blessing, you little shit.” 


End file.
